Instinct and Selfishness
by Rasen Rouge
Summary: Todas las personas poseen debilidades, puntos flacos que los vulneran a las acciones y palabras de terceros. Pero Kamui era diferente. Él no se tambaleaba ante las banalidades que alteraban el juicio del resto de los hombres. Al menos era así hasta que la conoció y descubrió que existe una manera muy particular y placentera de perder el juicio.
¡Buenas tardes señoritas! Sí, yo de nuevo en el fandom de Gintama. Cuando te da el amor por un personaje, te da hasta sus últimas consecuencias y por eso no he podido evitar caer en un lemon :D No es la primera vez que hago uno, de hecho este es el séptimo (los otros son de fandoms diferentes), pero no por ello me siento una experta X'D Siempre estará esa espinilla de si salió bien o no. Pero dejando el rollo a un lado, disfruten y nos leemos después.

 **Complacencia**

La gente siempre es egoísta.

Fue una verdad que supo desde una edad temprana. Desde que su propio padre se encargó de tomar a su madre y alejarla del único sitio en el que podía vivir perpetuamente, burlándose de aquello llamado como eternidad. Tal vez fue esa misma persona quien le enseñó el significado de dicha palabra o tal vez lo fue comprendiendo con el paso de los años, conforme crecía y se percataba que el mundo entero era muchas veces impulsado por una palabra tan rebuscada y repudiada.

Creció considerando el ideal de convertirse en el más fuerte de todos. Pero no porque así lo hubiera deseado desde infante, sino más bien porque ese fue el catastrófico razonamiento al que llegó tras darse cuenta de que sus pequeñas manos eran incapaces de proteger lo único que atesoraba más que su propia existencia. Y fue a partir de allí que labró el sendero que lo condujo a lo que era hoy.

Decir que se había arrepentido por toda la sangre que había manchado sus manos desde que dejó atrás a su familia para buscar aquello llamado ambiguamente como fuerza, sería caer en la hipocresía; esa inocencia y compasión se esfumaron de su persona en el instante en que arrancó el brazo de su padre en aquella pelea por la supremacía.

No obstante, ni las personas ni las cosas se mantienen por siempre estáticas. Ni siquiera él podía salvarse del avance de las manecillas, de las consecuencias de la convivencia con personas ajenas a su pasado y a su ideología.

A lo largo de un año su camino encontró una piedra estorbosa de la que estuvo numerosas veces deseoso de deshacerse y sin embargo, nunca lo hizo. ¿Por qué? Él se hacía esa pregunta varias veces, de manera ocasional, cada vez que su voz se confrontaba con la de la causante de su indeseable cambio.

Ambos se soportaron mutuamente, posiblemente por más tiempo del que podrían imaginarse. La manera en que percibían al mundo difería enormemente. E inclusive cuando la sangre que corría por sus venas era la de la misma especie, existía un espacio abismal entre ambos que los convertía extrañamente en dos seres completamente distintos.

Los dos aspiraban a la fuerza. Sin embargo, el significado era diferente para cada uno; y las razones para alcanzarla chocaban entre sí por lo opuestas que resultaban. Al fin y al cabo, se trataba de dos mundos completamente distintos, destinados a colisionar y a destruirse mutuamente; o eso era lo que él pensaba.

Pero el tiempo, las personas y las circunstancias lo cambian todo. Primero la conoció a ella por azares del destino y después a ese extraño samurái de cabello plateado y salvaje. Posteriormente se vinieron una serie de acontecimientos que terminaron por orillarle a cambiar y a darse cuenta de algo que no consideraba como factible ni importante en su vida.

Sí, esa clase de pensamientos iban y venían mientras sus azules pupilas no se despegaban de la imponente vista que tenía del otro lado de la gruesa ventana. La misma que dejaba admirar lo basto que era el espacio exterior.

—Luce como si realmente disfrutara de lo que hay más allá de esta nave. Como si ansiara seguir recorriendo el universo —una voz femenina se había colado hasta sus pabellones auditivos. Él la conocía perfectamente gracias a los años que estuvo en Harusame.

—Lo único que busco son adversarios interesantes —dijo, sin darle el beneficio de su atención.

—Estoy segura de que hallará sujetos que sean dignos de su fuerza —halagó de manera indirecta—. ¿Pero no está cansado de vagar solo?

—Tengo una tripulación entera bajo mis órdenes —estipuló con cierto aire infantil. Era como un crío que presumía de su nuevo juguete.

—No me refería a eso —expresó con una coquetería que hasta alguien como él podía reconocer sin problema alguno—. ¿Es que el próximo Rey de los Piratas piensa reinar en completa soledad?

—No hallo disgusto en ello —su sinceridad abrumaba a la Amanto que estaba a su lado.

—Podrás ser un adicto a las peleas, pero continúas siendo hombre al fin y al cabo...Y todos ellos, sin excepción alguna, sucumben a las tentaciones carnales —sus delgadas manos se colaron hasta los hombros del atractivo pelirrojo sin temor alguno, como si le complaciera desafiar a la muerte.

—¿Insinúas que todos somos iguales?

—Yo solo digo que usted es más difícil de convencer que el resto y por ello es mucho más divertido —Kamui le miraba desde el rabillo del ojo; ella pertenecía a su misma especie y había nacido con el privilegio de una beldad envidiable que siempre lograba captar la atención de cualquier hombre que se cruzara en su camino. Menos la de él.

—Bien, las presas difíciles siempre son las más satisfactorias de cazar —sonrió inconscientemente y ella lo notó. ¿Pero cuál era el motivo tras ello?

—Ciertamente concuerdo con usted —no fue su acción repentina de poner sobre su hombro su cabeza lo que llevó al Yato a apartarse de su lado, sino ese particular tono. Ese mismo que denotaba que había una visita importante en la nave que él debía atender.

No había pasado suficiente tiempo desde la última vez que vio esa cara.

¿Cómo podría olvidar a ese samurái cuando todavía tenía una revancha pendiente con él? Sin embargo, su mirada no se encontró únicamente con la de ese buscado hombre, sino también con la de esa persona que le acompañaba como si fuera su chaperón.

El silencio se cortó cuando el recién llegado se encaminó hacia él, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda a la vez que ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia un lugar más privado donde pudieran hablar tranquilamente; después de todo, eran aliados y comerciaban mutuamente desde que terminó aquella cruel guerra que casi logra exterminarlos a todos.

Y las horas pasaron y con ello la charla concluyó.

—Me sorprende que no hayas huido de la habitación. Con lo que te encanta la diplomacia —fue Abuto quien le recibió tras abandonar el despacho improvisado del pelirrojo—. Tal vez hayas madurado un poco.

—Hacer negocios con Tentei ha sido beneficioso para ambos —espetó con una miradilla un tanto perversa—. Ahora nuestras tripulaciones son las que imperan sobre las demás.

—Un Harusame a pequeña escala —bromeó el castaño—. Aunque estoy seguro de que hay algo más que quieres y que solamente tendrás si es hurtado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Y todavía lo preguntas —sonrió con osadía. En verdad que disfrutaba el seguir metiéndose con su capitán—. Tal vez deberías comenzar a apreciar con más detalle lo que está frente a tus ojos —y con esa extraña frase se despidió su mano derecha.

Regresó sobre sus pasos. Quería estar un momento a solas y sacudir la vaga idea que cruzó por su cabeza en cuanto la vio. Pero los deseos no siempre se hacen realidad y la vida estaba empeñada en verle fruncir el ceño e invitarle a que diera media vuelta. Aunque él no huía de nada ni de nadie y mucho menos de ella.

—Pensar que en un año has logrado todo esto —no le observaba. Su interés radicaba totalmente en lo que tenía en frente.

—Comparado con lo que ha hecho ese viejo, esto no es nada.

—Eso es porque eres un idiota adicto a las batallas.

Hacía rato que no escuchaba ese usual insulto que casi siempre abandonaba sus labios. También tenía un tiempo que no contemplaba ese oscuro y lacio cabello o el bermellón de sus apacibles pupilas. Había transcurrido tan pocos meses desde que se vieron por última vez, así que, ¿por qué sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho más tiempo? Quizá se debía en parte a eso llamado como nostalgia.

Aunque había algo extraño en ella que no encajaba con sus memorias. ¿Desde cuándo le tomó gusto a las vestimentas usuales de los Yato? ¿Qué la había convencido para usar ese ropaje carmesí con bordados dorados? ¿Y ese peinado tan bonitamente elaborado que solamente volvía todo más glamuroso?

Ahora que lo pensaba no había reparado en fijarse demasiado en su físico. No hasta ese momento en que percibió su curvilínea silueta. Esa misma que era bien recibida por sus subordinados porque no dudaron en escurrir su mirada sobre su anatomía; algo que era de esperarse si se consideraba que en su gran mayoría había hombres dentro de la tripulación y una que otra mujer.

Y el percatarse de que empezaba a ser vista como un trozo de carne más, le hizo sentir cierto predicamento interno. Era como esa sensación que te domina cuando no quieres compartir algo con alguien.

—Me lo dice la herbívora —expresó con socarronería.

—Esta herbívora puede patearte el trasero cuando quiera —la amenaza en combinación con el tono que empleó, encendió una chispa en él: la de la provocación.

—¿Te importaría demostrarlo en este momento?

Ella debía suponer que su riña verbal pasaría a una confrontación física. Una que había llevado a los presentes a enfocar su atención en ellos mientras se trasladaban de un punto a otro, en un intento por atestar un buen golpe o evadir la embestida del otro. Sí, eran después de todo, Yatos y había cosas que únicamente la violencia injustificada era capaz de solventar.

Los que estaban de por medio se hicieron a un lado. Era claro que su capitán lo último que quería era ser detenido o ayudado. Él estaba muy complacido con quien tenía por adversario; incluso esa sonrisa divertida y macabra enmarcaba sus labios.

En cierto modo estaban jugando al gato y al ratón. E inevitablemente el gato desearía acorralar a su escurridiza presa; y fue justamente eso lo que hizo Kamui en cuanto una patada directo al abdomen de la pelinegra la mandó hasta el fondo de una habitación.

—Has mejorado un poco, pero no demasiado —ella sabía que nunca sería suficiente para él.

—Pues para no serlo, he visto tu cara de disfrute total —una lengua filosa que solamente se agudizaba con el paso del tiempo.

—Mmm... No creo que sea del todo cierto —dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. Y en ese instante se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una puerta automática cerrándose tras la espalda del pelirrojo.

Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a ser curiosa y notó que el sitio en el que estaba era ni nada menos que la habitación del capitán. En términos simples, el territorio de ese hombre.

—Tal vez si ese viejo no te mimara tanto serías una mejor Yato —se aproximó hasta donde ella se encontraba: justo a unos centímetros de haberla impactado contra su escritorio. Al parecer había tenido la suficiente resistencia como para soportar y haber sido empujada solamente hasta ese punto.

—Eso es lo que hacen los padres, malcriar —indicó divertida sin apartar su atención de él. Era como si no pudiera girarse en otra dirección, como si esos zafiros le hipnotizaran en conjunción con esa sonrisa; ese gesto que curiosamente le parecía de lo más seductor. ¿Por qué se supone que se sentía de ese modo cuando le miraba tan fijamente?

Disipó la sensación de su sistema e hizo de su mano izquierda un puñetazo perfecto. Uno que debió haberse estrellado en el rostro de Kamui y que, sin embargo, lo único que llegó a tocar fue la palma de su mano derecha. La había detenido y eso no era lo peor.

Fue lo suficientemente rápido como para lograr que todo ocurriera en un santiamén. Sí, porque solo eso explicaría por qué ahora su panorámica era el techo del cuarto a la vez que sus muñecas se encontraban totalmente inmovilizadas en las manos del pelirrojo. Aunque lo peor podría ser que él estuviera sentado sobre su abdomen.

Al percatarse del modo en el que se encontraban, le hizo perder tanto concentración como ímpetu. Y como resultado, sus muñecas chocaban contra el suelo mientras que su rostro yacía demasiado cerca del suyo al punto que podía sentir su tibia respiración en sus mejillas.

—¿Esto es lo que haces con todas las mujeres que te desafían? —la pegunta intentando sonar plana y desinteresada, pero falló garrafalmente cuando se le miraba a los ojos; había en ellos un claro vestigio de celos.

—No suelo confrontar muy a menudo a mujeres —canturreó—. Aunque en cierta forma las cosas podrían haber terminado así~ —supo el poder de sus palabras en cuanto sintió que la fuerza le había vuelto y que ahora se encontraba haciendo que retrocediera sobre su agarre. La había cabreado con una facilidad impensable—. ¿Acaso estás celosa? —y esas carmesí pupilas pasaron de fulminarlo a la indiferencia pura.

—¿Por qué habría de estarlo? —cuestionaba con soltura, como si jamás hubiera mostrado debilidad ante él—. Eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca.

—En eso tienes razón... Los dos somos libres de ir y venir. De hacer y deshacer...—ella volvió a flaquear en cuanto sintió que su nariz rozaba la de él. En ese instante solo milímetros les mantenían separados.

¿Dejaría que continuara parloteando sobre sus libertades? No. No pudo permitirlo por más tiempo por una simple razón: estaba demasiado cerca y esos labios resultaban una tentación demasiado grande, incluso para una persona como ella que poseía un autocontrol admirable.

Es que sencillamente no podía evitar recordar esa primera vez en que sus labios se encontraron.

Solamente le bastó sentir esa suavidad y esa calidez para que sus pupilas comenzaran a vibrar, a tambalearse mientras contemplaba su rostro. Ese que prefería disfrutar de ese beso robado que de su reacción ante tal intrepidez.

Y una simple acción como esa fue suficiente para hacerlo reaccionar; para que se diera cuenta que lo que ella le provocaba más sensaciones que antes. Entonces habría de saciar su curiosidad.

—¡K-Ka...Kamui! —exclamó su nombre entrecortado, con esfuerzo. Pero no podía reaccionar de otra manera, no cuando esa escurridiza lengua había recorrido todo su cuello; y algo tan simple la estremeció de pies a cabeza.

—Oh, así que también puedes estar nerviosa... Veo que no todo lo puedes manejar fríamente —no le habló con ese tono melódico que casi siempre usaba, sino con ese que denotaba que ya era un hombre y que era muy capaz de usar un timbre seductor sin dificultad alguna.

—¡I-Idiota! —expresó tras la siguiente travesura del Yato. Ahora había mordido su cuello y su hombro, como un minino nervioso o como quien desea marcar su territorio.

—Debes pagar por haber alzado la mano contra un capitán como yo —le sonrió con diversión. Incluso tuvo el valor de lamer su lóbulo derecho y complacerse con la sacudida que experimentó todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo algo como eso? ¿Qué le motivaba a tenerla inmovilizada bajo su fuerza? ¿Acaso era cuestión de supremacía, de ese ego hinchado que casi siempre le acompañaba, o era otra cuestión?

Él aceptaba que ella era de su interés personal y por ello no había podido sacarla de sus pensamientos hasta el punto de querer ir a verla, aunque fuera para reñirle. Pero su orgullo le había impedido ser tan blando como el resto de los hombres que caían bajo los encantos de una mujer.

Así que, ¿cómo denominaría a lo que estaba despertándole al tenerla bajo su control, bajo lo que a él se le ocurriera hacerle? Factiblemente se trataba de eso que todos denominaban como deseo carnal.

—Juguemos a la liebre y al zorro —le murmuró al oído casi como un ronroneo.

Sus muñecas fueron liberadas con lentitud y suavidad. Entonces entendió el porqué de su repentino y amable gesto. ¿Es que él de verdad deseaba dejarla desarmada por completo? De ese modo se sentía en cuanto sintió su fuerte mano derecha recorriéndole desde su pantorrilla pasando por su muslo y deteniéndose hasta llegar a su cintura.

¿No era ridículo que algo tan simple ya estuviera comprometiendo su tranquila respiración? Aunque lo peor era que deseaba secretamente que repitiera la acción.

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando la presa y el cazador se ponen a jugar —al diablo el tono jodidamente sensual que estaba empleando para jactarse que él era el que dominaba y no ella. Ahora lo único que le interesaba era juguetear con esos labios tanto tiempo como le fuera posible.

Sintió cómo mordía su labio inferior, cómo su lengua recorría cada recoveco de su boca y cómo esa escasa delicadeza en el modo en que la besaba, comenzaba a fascinarle. Es que era como si el switch de la cordura de ambos se hubiera roto simultáneamente.

Él sentía sus manos alrededor de su ancha espalda y a cambio había dejado sobre la blanca piel de su cuello marcas de que había estado allí, haciéndole claudicar a sus pies. Sí, le agradaba demasiado la idea de que esa mujer no tuviera un pensamiento que no fuera él, ni allí ni después.

Kamui miró el suave tono cereza de sus mejillas, sintió su respiración entre cortada y la nula resistencia que estaba ejerciendo hacia él. Pareciera como si sus movimientos bastaran para dejarla de esa manera o que ella también deseaba todo eso tanto como él.

Y la segunda opción era como dinamita pura.

—Por tu culpa tendré que usar esos horribles suéteres de tortuga... ¿De cuándo acá es bonito marcar a la gente como res? —comunicó con el ceño fruncido. Kamui por su lado creyó divertido arrebatar la peineta que mantenía ese oscuro cabello en un mismo sitio—. ¡Oye!

De lo menos que tendría que preocuparse debía de ser de ese accesorio destrozado. Lo que en verdad debía interesarle era el descaro de ese hombre y lo poco que leszssss importaban a sus manos el destruir todo lo que tocaran.

Sí, había escuchado claramente cómo se desgarrada una prenda de tela y cómo su boca había sido nuevamente esclavizada por la de él.

Experimentó la tibieza de su mano colándose desde su vientre hasta detenerse antes de llegar a su pecho, logrando estremecerla por completo. Ahora que su atuendo había sido fraccionado, cualquiera que quisiera apreciar y tocar un poco de piel, estaba servido.

Enterró sus uñas sin piedad alguna en su espalda, en el justo instante cuando él decidió empezar a ser fisgón y llevar su mano derecha a juguetear con sus pechos, con ese par de distractores que más de un hombre quisiera tener a su disposición. Esos mismos que ahora le pertenecían y que provocaban en ella el escape de ligeros, pero satisfactorios quejidos.

—...Tú en verdad... —la calló, besándole con una sed creciente e implacable; era como si esta creciera conforme transcurría el tiempo, conforme se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y que no parecía recordarle a él mismo.

Volvió a verle. Contempló su lacia y azabache cabellera desperdigada sobre el suelo, cobijando su albo cuerpo. Asimismo, notó las marcas que dejó en su cuello y en sus hombros; esas que le gritaban a todos que esa piel no pertenecería a ningún otro.

Bajó su atención hasta sus clavículas y apreció el suave carmín alrededor de sus pechos; eran manchones muy parecidos a manos. A sus manos.

Entonces entendió que verla de esa manera tan indefensa y a la vez, tan dispuesta a seguir con su juego, le enloquecía, le provoca de tal modo que estaba creyendo que todavía seguía siendo insuficiente lo que estaban haciendo.

—...Soy esa clase de hombre que deja la mejor parte para el final...

Se levantó solamente para hacer que se pusiera de pie y pudiera cómodamente cargarla entre sus brazos mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cintura y el resto de su cuerpo se pegaba al suyo, como no queriendo ser observada o simplemente como si ansiara permanecer de esa manera.

Ella volvió a emitir un quejido. Esta vez producto de la frialdad de la pared y la escasa gentileza con la que fue pegada a esta.

Alguien en verdad quería control absoluto sobre su persona, sobre sus reacciones.

Sus manos continuaban divirtiéndose con sus piernas, con sus caderas y con sus pechos. Sus labios no estaban cansados de enfrascarse con los de ella en una guerra campal donde tanto el ganador como el vencedor salían premiados.

Aunque también su juguetona boca tenía derecho a explorar todo el territorio que su tacto fue capaz de inspeccionar. Y eso trajo un grito ahogado teñido de placer y locura; estaba haciéndole perder los estribos de una manera endemoniadamente deliciosa y adictiva.

¿Es que de verdad nunca antes había estado con otra mujer así? Empezaba a cuestionárselo y a sentir esos desagradables celos.

—¿Acaso te has imaginado que he estado con otras mujeres de esta manera? —¿era demasiado obvia o él le leía el pensamiento sin dificultad alguna? —. Nunca llegué tan lejos con nadie, hasta hoy —detestaba el poder que tenían sus palabras sobre su humor. Pero agradecía que fuera de ese modo; era irónico que se hubiera vuelto tan recelosa con él.

—Vaya que me sorprende escuchar eso. Digo, no eres más que un adicto a la comida y a las peleas... —ironizó. El pelirrojo le sonrió juguetonamente, sellado su silencioso acuerdo.

—No pareces quejarte en lo más mínimo de mis atenciones~ —farfulló con egolatría palpable.

—Cállate, idiota —no admitiría jamás que estaba en toda la razón.

Pasó de lo gélido y duro a la calidez y suavidad, todo en cuestión de segundos. Sí, ahora su silueta se hundía cómodamente en la amplia cama matrimonial; la misma que Kamui ocupaba para dormir noche a noche. ¿En verdad la había llevado hasta su habitación?

Otro día habría de admirar los detalles de la alcoba. Ahora sus pupilas analizaban tendidamente cada centímetro de esa pulcra y suave piel que fue expuesta en el instante en que él se retiró el ostentoso saco de capitán.

La anatomía de ese hombre era impecable, una verdadera joya para la vista. Simplemente un pecado que no podía ser ignorado y que enloquecería a más de una mujer en cuanto mirara lo magníficamente bien trabajados que estaban esos brazos y ese sublime abdomen.

Lujuria. Era así como se le llamaba a lo que ese hombre despertaba desde su pecho al resto de su cuerpo. Y él se dio cuenta de ello y no pudo más que sonreírle con soberbia; era ese un modo de aceptar su avasalladora derrota.

—Parece que la pequeña liebre ha sido arrinconada al fin para que el zorro hinque sus dientes en ella —tal analogía podía tener tantos significados en ese preciso instante.

Sintió su peso contra el suyo, hundiéndole tenuemente en el lecho, rozando así piel con piel, experimentando la calidez que ese cuerpo ajeno le proporcionaba. Su fragancia ahora se mezclaba con la suya y nada parecía ser mejor que eso.

Así lo pensaba ella hasta que esa boca comenzó a succionar el rosáceo botón de su pecho derecho, como si fuera un niño pequeño, como si fuera su nuevo vicio. Y aunque intentó sellar su boca con sus manos para aplacar sus propios gemidos, él no lo quería así. Kamui deseaba escucharle mientras se iba perdiendo ante su osadía.

Ella le tomó de la cabeza. Haló sus cabellos y se deshizo de su trenza. Estaba comenzando a desesperarse de un modo casi delirante; y el verla reaccionar de esa manera le provocó a él un cosquilleo que recorrió toda la espalda hasta llegar a su zona baja; a esa parte tan sensible de su anatomía masculina que estaba exigiéndole a gritos ahogados que buscara otro modo para sentirse totalmente satisfecho.

De nuevo se deshizo de las prendas que estaban de más en su cuerpo. Ahora únicamente existía blancura absoluta y esa mirada suplicante que le indicaba que estaba demorándose demasiado. ¿Pero no es mejor aturdir al enemigo antes de darle la estocada final?

—Eres bastante perverso —le notificó con esa respiración alterada junto con un ritmo cardíaco que él podría escuchar fácilmente si prestaba atención.

—Y tú bastante precipitada~

—Mira quién lo dice.

Estaba nuevamente sobre ella, acariciándole el rostro, el cuello, la cintura, sencillamente cada parte de su anatomía. Como si quisiera memorizar su cuerpo o como si se cerciorara de que ella era real y que todo lo que había estado viviendo en verdad ocurría.

En ese instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron, admitió silenciosamente que ella no solamente era atractiva, sino que las curvas que su cuerpo poseía lo volvían loco de una manera comparable a la que lo hacía un fuerte adversario.

Él también experimentaba un afanoso deseo. Y tal vez se trataba de eso conocido como trascendencia: ese momento en la vida de todo ser vivo en el que se desea dejar descendencia. O tal vez en verdad ansiaba buscar una satisfacción carnal y física en ella.

—...Hora de devorar al pequeño y frágil conejito —se había acercado hasta ella para susurrarle tales palabras. Era una advertencia a lo que se vendría.

Gritó. No existía otra manera en la que pudiera expresar ese terrible e intolerable dolor que arqueó su cuerpo por completo; el mismo que continuaba creciendo, expandiéndose a cada fibra de su cuerpo y que incontrolablemente le había llevado a derramar un par de tibias y escurridizas lagrimillas por sus mejillas.

Dolía como el infierno.

Sus manos se abrazaron instintivamente a su espalda, dejando marcas de su estadía. Le era imposible no aferrarse con vehemencia cada vez que él volvía a su interior y le empujaba con la escasa delicadeza que poseían los Yato.

Con cada estocada la llevaba a ella a una nueva definición de dolor y a él a otra perspectiva de placer terrenal. Es que no había manera de no volverse loco y perder el control cuando se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien el estar dentro suyo y presionar su hombría hasta llegar a lo más hondo.

Si las personas fueran piezas de rompecabezas, ellos dos embonarían tan maravillosamente que considerarían como impensable el volver a apartarse. Y posiblemente ambos pensaron que no querían separarse; ni ella, aunque sintiera cómo su cuerpo ardía y parecía romperse en dos, ni él que empezaba a cegarse por la explosión de placer puro que estaba encontrando en ella, en su interior, en cada embestida que le propinaba.

¿En qué momento el sufrimiento se volvió en su opuesto? ¿Cuándo sus gemidos pasaron de expresar pesar a una satisfacción creciente? ¿Es que se había acostumbrado a él, al tamaño de esa parte de su cuerpo que irrumpió con semejante violencia en su intimidad? ¿Se supone que debía sentirse tan bien la primera vez o era mucho más grande el deseo que experimentaba al tenerlo de ese modo que le hacía olvidarse de cualquier molestia?

Y que ella comenzara a disfrutarlo también no podía ser mejor. Porque sus expresiones, esos escandalosos gemidos que no dejaban de abandonar sus labios y la manera armoniosa en que se movía a su mismo ritmo, le motivaban a ir más rápido, con mayor fuerza, como si todavía no fuera suficiente, como si quisiera acercarla tanto al infierno como al cielo.

Ese hombre no solamente era bueno para las batallas. Incluso su natural salvajismo se estaba convirtiendo en una gran virtud dentro de la cama.

La obligó a decir su nombre con una sola mirada, con esos roces que no dejaba de propinarle y que en cierto modo ayudaban a dulcificar la manera poco cordial en la que estaba haciéndola suya. Le besaba con un hambre indescriptible que dejaba sus labios adoloridos y rogándole por más atención.

La había vuelto loca y solamente él era capaz de calmarle o hacer que se olvidara totalmente del límite impuesto por la cordura.

¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más serían capaces de soportar? El ritmo que llevaban ya había consumido por completo su limitado autocontrol y su resistencia física.

Jadeaban irrefrenables. Respiraban con dificultad, con los pulmones adoloridos por el sobresfuerzo. Y se miraban con escrutinio, como si quisieran descubrir quién de los dos había gozado más hasta que llegaron a la cúspide del placer y la lujuria; no obstante, ambos se encontraban igualmente satisfechos y plenos.

—…Eres una maldita bestia…—dijo ella después de recuperar el aliento y sentir cómo todo su cuerpo temblaba como si hubiera perdido toda su fuerza.

—Y tú una presa de lo más apetecible…

Él se dejó caer a un costado de ella, sin apartar su calor del suyo. Ahora parecía ansiar tener su desnudez lo más cerca de la suya como una manera de cerciorarse de que todo continuaba en su presente y no en un vívido sueño. También era su manera silenciosa de decirle que había perdido parte de su libertad en sus manos y que no se la devolvería hasta que él mismo así lo deseara.

Podía oler la fragancia de su cabello mientras este le hacía un poco de cosquillas en el pecho, producto de lo próximos que se encontraban. Podía percibir cada una de las marcas que había dejado por todo su cuerpo como tatuajes temporales que desaparecerían con el avance de los días y que dejaban en claro que ella ya no podía pertenecerle a otro hombre. También escuchaba su suave respiración y apreciaba el silencio que le otorgó en cuanto se durmió, recargando su rostro contra su pecho.

Se encontró a sí mismo jugueteando con su cabellera, recorriendo su espalda con la yema de sus dedos con una calma desquiciante a la vez que su inherente libido despertaba nuevamente, con tanta fuerza como lo había hecho hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Sí, ella era como una tormenta que era capaz de volverlo alguien irracional, en un simple hombre que busca complacerse carnalmente con su cuerpo y con su esencia.

Egoísmo era esa palabra que representaba los fuertes deseos que tenía de retenerle a su lado, de no dejar que abandonara ni su habitación ni su nave; la misma que le convertía en un hombre totalmente desconocido para él mismo y que poseía tanto las intenciones de protegerle como de no querer que fuera ni tocada ni vista por nadie más.

Instinto era la otra palabra que le hacía perder el control absoluto sobre su raciocinio, sobre su propio temple y lo convertía en algo irreconocible pero que continuaba siendo una extensión de su persona; y que recién había descubierto cuando hizo de esa mujer _su mujer._

Ambas palabras tan discordantes, pero simultáneamente tan entrelazadas y familiares. Dos términos que siempre le han acompañado a lo largo de su vida.


End file.
